User talk:Dadwagonnamedtoothless
Welcome! Hello. My name is Nick Cunningham or you can go by my account name. I am really liking your Descendants story. I would love to know if you are interested in an idea that i had in my head for a long time. It's a fanfic request i call: Dreamworks: The Dragon Rebellion. This story series to remember those good and brave souls who lived and died in The Great War of 1914 to 1945. The Dragon Rebellion Allies: Berk: Hiccup Berserker: Dagur Defenders of the wing: Mala Outcast: Alvin Wingmaidens: Atali Thunderhead tribe: Snorre The vast (Changes from Bad to good) Northlander Tribe: Arngrim (Also changes to good from bad) Nephenthe: Mik Chilblain: Smulder Frostbeard Valka's Mountain: Noble the Noble (Valka's alpha who in my imagination or possibly survived after Drago's Alpha's Victory) All Of The Archipelago's Islands and Dragons Including Shellfire, Screaming Death, Green Death, Red Death, Purple Death, Female Bewilderbeast (Noble's Mate) and the Foreverwing and Eruptidon. Dragon Enslavers: Drago's armies Drago's alpha Dragon Flyers Harald Forkbeard and the Pirate Tribe Nikora Stormheart and Her armies Dragon Hunters Grimmel's armies What do you think? P.S. I have gotten a promotion at my school to be an elementary teacher's aide or assistant. If you accept it or not accept it is up to you. Just Be Honest Nicholas1998 (talk) 02:25, September 7, 2018 (UTC) hi nice to meet you! Annabraley (talk) 00:08, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Hey Dadwagon, we are really bad at chatting our group we are constantly (our group mostly)breaking the rules so I think we should set a rule for ourselves such as we can only comment back to each other say 2-3 times and 2 of those comments have to be related to the subject. Just a suggestion what do you think, let's break the habit Hicctooth has already agreed to this suggestion. I am terror mailing our group to get a full vote, you in? I haven't got Jasons vote yet, but no pressure. Your Chatty friend DeathSongLover (talk) 21:21, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Hi !! Hi !! How are you ? Also , is there anything exciting happening in this fandom at the moment ? QueenOfLions (talk)QueenOfLionsQueenOfLions (talk) Late reply ! Sorry! Sorry for the late reply ! And yes , I have seen the clip with the extremly , dangerously adorable Hiccup ! It kinda reminds of the bit of The Lion King where Mufasa showed Simba Pride Rock. Hey dadwagon! How’s life goin’ buddy? I’ve heard alot about your dependents story.,,(is that a Httyd fanfic?) could you give me the link so I can read it? I’d really like to! God bless! HictoothForever (talk) 00:49, November 2, 2018 (UTC) HeyA! You have assumed....sorta correct! ;) thanks! Cant wait to get it! Hey buddy Hey buddy, just saw your recent bad day and sad pic post. Just wanted to check in and give ya a hug. *hugs* everything okay? We’re here for ya always...hope it gets better. love ya buddy! HictoothForever (talk) 01:32, November 6, 2018 (UTC) hey buddy Heya! You are totally welcome! It’s never a problem! I know it had to go somewhere, and I’m glad we’re the friends you trust to talk to about it. I enjoy you either way. You are a unique person that always makes me laugh, and that’s something I really admire about you. Don’t let the bad days bring you down. If they do, come here, we are always there for you!�� My day was ok, thanks for asking! I’m dealing with a couple bullies and high school work load so my weeks are pretty awsome! Also I had a bad case of allergies yesterday and I have a cold today, so yea...we all get bad days. Honestly, always expect me to react like this. I always want to make sure my friends feel loved and appreciated. You and the others are VERY important to me, and I don’t want you all to ever feel like you aren’t important. love ya buddy! Have a fantabulous day! ���� HictoothForever (talk) 16:43, November 6, 2018 (UTC) About that... Hey Cora! Its me, Hana ;) Yeah dont worry. I found it weird too. Rude, maybe a little but just weird. But honestly, to me its fine. He/she just wanted people to talk to and our forums are public anyway. So we really have no right to claim it as just ours. And hey, whats wrong with making some new friends right? ;) im sure we would get to know him/her better, and if its not the person for us, we would know for sure. We just have them chances :) they might just be really good people haha. ThisIsRiderHana (talk) 15:31, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Lol. Thank you!--